


An End To War

by Josh89



Series: The Dragonborn Comes [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Badass, Don't copy to another site, Elenwen is a pain, F/M, Mostly with skin contact, Non-Chronological, Savard knows what he's talking about, Savard uses Shouts for mundane things, Serana's involved in the whole dragonslaying thing too now, She also knows just how to calm Savard down when he gets worked up, Such as lighting or extinguishing torches, Truce, treaty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh89/pseuds/Josh89
Summary: The Dragonborn calls a peace meeting with the hopes of ending the war between the Empire and the Stormcloaks once and for all, and Serana is revealed to know almost as much about what's going on as the Dragonborn does.





	An End To War

Savard leaned back against the pillar behind him, watching with wary eyes as the arguing between the Stormcloak and the Imperial soldier continued. If things continue this course for much longer without someone intervening, this meeting is going to devolve into war sooner rather than later. I must do something.  
Getting to his feet and removing a wooden torch from the bag slung over his back, the blonde-haired Nord spoke one word. “Yol!”  
There was a sudden crackling of fire, and the entire room turned simultaneously to see the Dragonborn on his feet, a flaming torch held in his outstretched hand, his eyes cold as he grimly surveyed the assembled group before him. Serana’s presence at his side comforted him as he lifted the torch to his lips and exhaled, before letting the extinguished torch fall to the floor. “For Talos’s sake, that’s quite enough bickering. Ulfric, Tullius, I honestly hate to say it but you’re both being stubborn idiots. Skyrim has bigger problems than your stupid, petty, little Civil War right now. And it seems to me that Serana, myself, the Blades and the Greybeards are the only ones who actually care to admit it”.   
The cold, clipped words spoken by the armoured man had the entire assembly staring at him in disbelief, but none saw any regret in his expression for his words. “How dare you speak that name in the presence of the Thalmor?”  
The Dragonborn glared at the robed high elf. “What I dare to do in my homeland, First Emissary, is none of your damned business. Furthermore, if you want to stay on my good side, I suggest that you kindly refrain from interrupting any of us when we are speaking for the rest of this meeting” he replied, his voice dangerously low.  
The vampire woman behind him placed her hand on his shoulder in a comforting way, gently squeezing. He reached up, catching her hand in his, letting the skin-to-skin contact last for a few seconds before nodding at her. Instead of removing her hand, she simply shifted it so that she was cupping his cheek, never breaking the skin-to-skin contact between the two of them. “Choose your next words carefully, Dragonborn” Ulfric Stormcloak advised, his voice deep and steady, but also deathly cold.  
Savard nodded. “There are enemies in the province that care not who they kill. They care not whether their victims are human, vampire, elf, or even beast. They don’t care for our wars or feuds, they don’t care about our boundaries or territories either. I speak, of course, of the dragons. More specifically… Alduin. The World Eater who is prophesised to be the one to end the world and cause it to begin anew. The first-born of Akatosh. The first dragon. And, quite frankly, Alduin is a threat that needs to be focused on. Immediately”.  
He paused to consider his next words carefully before he spoke again. “My travels have allowed me to learn the secret to stopping Alduin. The Dragonrend shout, created by mortals for use against dragons. Using that very same shout, along with an Elder Scroll, the ancient Nord heroes who originally fought Alduin cast him forward in time. Serana and I defeated Alduin at the Throat of the World just two days ago, and we caused him to flee. We’re not entirely sure just yet where he has fled to, but we know how to find out”.  
Serana nodded. “We’re going to trap a dragon. More specifically, one of Alduin’s resurrected lieutenants, the dragon Odahviing. But we can’t do it with the situation in Skyrim the way it is. Neither the Stormcloaks or the Empire have an advantage with regards to territory in Skyrim right now. Whiterun is a neutral territory, and Dragonsreach was built to hold a dragon, so that’s where we’re proposing to lure Odahviing. But to do that, we need peace. A truce between the Stormcloaks and the Empire”.  
There was silence for a few minutes, during which the two opposing leaders glared hatefully across the table at each other. Savard started tapping his foot nervously, and Serana rolled her eyes, staring at the roof of the monastery. Eventually, Ulfric threw his hands up in exasperation and slumped back against the chair in which he was sitting, giving a single nod. “My hatred for the Empire is great, but my love for Skyrim is greater. I will not see it destroyed by some damn dragon. Fine. You can have your damn truce. If we are betrayed though…”  
“You won’t be”.

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after the events of the previous work in this series, and assumes that the Dawnguard questline is completed before the main storyline/civil war questlines of the vanilla game.


End file.
